Entre silencios y miradas
by lemonmoon231
Summary: AU/SQ. Emma y Regina son mujeres con vidas distintas, cuyos destinos se cruzan en las peores circunstancias. Ambas se hallan al borde de un abismo, dispuestas a lanzarse. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se encuentren y reine el silencio, descubrirán el camino hacia una segunda oportunidad. "Porque nadie puede decidir de quien nos enamoramos, ni en qué circunstancias lo hacemos."
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas y todos:**

 **Como podréis observar, soy nueva en este maravilloso universo de los fanfics. Durante mucho tiempo he sido lectora en la sombra de muchas de las historias SwanQueen que por aquí se han escrito. He llorado, he reído y me he emocionado con las narraciones de muchas de las grandes autoras de las que tenemos el placer de disfrutar. He comentado, siempre como invitada, decenas de capítulos que me han conmovido y, finalmente, me he animado a abrir una cuenta para poder crear mi propia historia.**

 **Muchos pensarán que es demasiado tarde (por eso de que Emma Swan ya no estará en la séptima temporada), pero yo soy de las que creen que SwanQueen siempre ha sido, y seguirá siendo posible gracias a todas y cada una de las que amamos este ship. Así que, mientras haya gente que escriba y lea historias, que haga vídeos y se emocione con ellos, SwanQueen seguirá vivo.**

 **Y dicho esto, y sin querer alargarme mucho más, os dejo con el primer capítulo de la historia.**

 **Agradezco de antemano a todos los que vayáis a leer, seguir y dar favorito. Yyyy, sobre todo, a los que os animéis a dejar un comentario.**

 **¡Un saludo a todos!**

 **CUANDO TODO SE DESMORONA**

El sol se abría paso entre los altos edificios de la ciudad, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Apoyada en el alfeizar de su ventana, Regina contemplaba el amanecer con una humeante taza de café entre las manos. Siempre le había gustado madrugar para deleitarse con aquel espectáculo que ofrecía el cielo, regado por tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Aquella mañana, por el contrario, sentía que algo le impedía disfrutar de la escena que tenía ante ella. La sensación de vacío que se había adueñado de sus entrañas desde hacía varios días apenas le permitía respirar. Se llevó el café a los labios, dejando que una tímida lágrima abandonase sus ojos y rodase por sus mejillas. Suspiró, en silencio, y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Se abrazó en un intento de entrar en calor y se giró lentamente, alejándose de la ventana y su maravillosa visión del nuevo día.

Sus ojos buscaron raudos la figura que dormitaba en el sofá de piel blanca que presidía el salón de su casa. Lentamente se acercó a ella y su mirada comenzó a recorrer aquel rostro tan conocido. Parecía dormir tranquilo, sereno, ajeno a cualquier pensamiento que ella pudiese tener en ese momento. Intentando no despertarlo, se agachó silenciosa, a su lado. Teniéndolo allí, a tan solo unos centímetros, resultaba inevitable no hacerse aquella pregunta. ¿Qué les había pasado?

Con un movimiento pausado separó un mechón rubio que caía sobre su frente. Sonrió, al ver como su cara dibujaba una extraña mueca mientras murmuraba algo que ella no llegaba a entender.

Llevaban semanas distanciados y Regina comenzaba a pensar que aquella vez ya no tendría solución. Con aquel pensamiento, una nueva lágrima amenazó con abandonar sus ojos, pero ella, más rápida, la interceptó antes de que pudiese recorrer su rostro. "Llorando no se ganan las batallas" Recordó la voz grave y rasgada por el tabaco de su padre. "El amor es una lucha continua. La pareja debe pelear con uñas y dientes por mantener la llama viva".

Quizás su padre tenía razón...

Bajó su rostro y contempló con ensimismamiento el anillo que vestía su mano derecha. Luego dirigió la misma mirada al de su marido, cuyo brazo colgaba del sofá. Recordó entonces cada momento vivido a su lado. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de aquellos ocho años juntos. Se amaban, se amaban con locura...se habían amado desde la primera vez que se miraron a los ojos. Juntos habían construido un mundo para ellos, su vida, su hogar, su familia...

Suspiró, y con un movimiento lento acarició su rostro, provocando una nueva mueca extraña.

-Mi amor. -Susurró sin dejar de rozarle con la yema de sus dedos. -Cariño, ya es hora de levantarse.

El hombre se removió, desperezando su cuerpo con los ojos todavía cerrados. Regina separó su mano y observó el gesto de incomodidad y dolor que se dibujó en su rostro. Agachó la cabeza levemente, sintiéndose culpable. Si bien no le había obligado a dormir allí, tampoco había ido a llamarlo al sentir su ausencia en la cama que compartían.

-Mmmm... -Estiró sus brazos, abriendo poco a poco los ojos para enfocar el rostro de su mujer, a pocos centímetros del suyo. -¿He dormido en el sofá?

-Eso parece...

-Mmmm... Estás preciosa esta mañana... -Regina se sorprendió ante el halago y se dejó hacer en cuanto sintió la mano de su marido acariciando su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente. -Eres preciosa

-Robin...

-Sshh... -Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, para luego tomar impulso e incorporarse, quedándose sentado a su lado. -Ven aquí... -Tiró de su brazo dulcemente para que se sentase sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas. -Buenos días

-Buenos días. -Sonrió, dejando que Robin separase un mechón de su rostro.

Lentamente sus ojos se encontraron y Regina sintió que aquel vacío se disipaba en su interior, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño. En cuestión de segundos su desazón desapareció. Volvía a estar en brazos de su marido, sintiendo las manos de este aferradas en sus caderas, rozándole el pecho desnudo con sus dedos, recorriendo sus músculos, notando el palpitar de su corazón...

-Te he echado de menos.

Y aquel susurro fue todo cuanto necesitó oír de sus labios para lanzarse a ellos con vehemencia. Robin respondió al beso sin esperas ni vacilación. Un beso lento, tierno, que con los segundos fue creciendo en intensidad, deseo y pasión. La necesidad de tocarse, sentirse, se hizo tan presente que sus manos revoloteaban por el cuerpo ajeno, intentando recorrerlo en su totalidad. Regina alargó su cuello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose respirar por primera vez y dándole la oportunidad a su marido de seguir por allí su recorrido.

-Robin... -Sintió sus labios, su lengua, intentando colonizar los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo.

-Siempre me han gustado estos trajes... -Subió sus manos por los muslos de su mujer, llevándose con ellas la falda negra que los cubría. -Te ves tan sexy...y tu olor... -Regina sintió como la excitación de su marido crecía bajo su cuerpo y lentamente comenzó a balancearse sobre él. -¡Oh, Dios! Me vuelves completamente...

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Regina se levantó como un resorte, adecentando de forma mecánica su pelo y su falda. Robin se dejó caer en el sofá, frustrado. Llevaba semanas sin compartir un momento de intimidad así con su mujer. Ella lo miró, durante unos segundos, y al escuchar un nuevo llamado de su hijo se giró hacia la habitación del pequeño. Una mano se aferró a su muñeca, deteniéndola al instante.

-Tranquila, ya voy yo. -Robin se levantó y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. -Desayuna con calma, yo me encargo de él y luego...me doy una ducha fría. -Guiñó un ojo a su mujer, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Regina lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el rubio se adentró en la habitación de su hijo y pudo sentir como los dos hablaban y reían. El recuerdo de las palabras de su padre volvió a hacerse presente. Sí, debía luchar por lo que tenía con su marido. Lo quería... y lo que habían construido juntos merecía la pena.

Con energía renovada, se adentró en la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno para los dos hombres de su vida. Minutos más tarde, Roland atravesaba la puerta vestido con el uniforme de su colegio. Todavía estaba despeinado y, somnoliento, rascaba sus ojos mientras abría la boca.

-¿Mi príncipe tiene pensado comerme? -Bromeó haciendo que el pequeño sonriese y se abrazase a ella.

-Buenos días, mami.

-Buenos días, mi amor. Siéntate aquí. -Separó una de las sillas y su hijo tomó asiento frente a un tazón de leche con cereales. Ella se sentó a su lado, contemplándolo con adoración. -¿Sabes qué? Hoy papá te llevará al cole.

-¿En serio? -Vio como los ojos del pequeño se iluminaban. Ella asintió, sonriente. -¿Y tú me vendrás a buscar? Hoy es lunes. -Le recordó, sin dejar de comer.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y podremos ir al parque?

-Solo si te portas bien. -Acarició sus cabellos antes de levantarse y dejar un suave beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

-¿Hay también un beso para mí?

Regina se giró al escuchar su voz y sonrió al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Robin siempre había sido un hombre atractivo. Sus cabellos dorados caían todavía húmedos, mojando la parte alta de su camisa blanca. A Regina le resultó inevitable recorrer su cuerpo, enfundado en uno de los trajes de marca que solía llevar al trabajo. Su marido avanzó hacia ella, con sonrisa seductora, y la agarró por la cintura para apoderarse de sus labios.

-¿Así mejor? -musitó la morena en cuanto se separaron levemente, con sus frentes todavía unidas.

-Mucho mejor.

-¿Te tienes que ir ya, mami? -Cuestionó Roland, con los cereales en la boca.

-Sí, de hecho, ya voy con retraso. -Miró su reloj de muñeca y se acercó a una de las sillas para coger la chaqueta y su maletín. -Y mastica y traga antes de hablar.

-Sí, mami.

-Bien...me voy, entonces. -Dejó un nuevo beso en la cabeza de su pequeño antes de despedirse de su marido con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos esta noche.

Aquellas palabras frenaron en seco sus pasos hacia la salida. Se giró, sorprendida. Hacía semanas que su marido llegaba tarde a casa, demasiado ocupado con su trabajo. Regina apenas recordaba lo que era compartir con él algo tan cotidiano como una cena o una comida.

-¿En serio?

-Hazme una de esas lasañas que me gustan...

-Eso está hecho. -Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de su casa con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Descendiendo en el ascensor de su edificio, camino del garaje, repasó una y otra vez en su mente todo lo vivido aquella extraña mañana. Se había despertado tan desanimada que era incapaz de creerse que en ese momento estuviese planeando una cena con su marido. Era la primera vez en semanas que parecía ver algo de luz en aquel túnel tenebroso en el que se habían perdido. Sonrió de nuevo, creando en su mente los escenarios posibles para aquella cena. Si algo le gustaba de las discusiones y los pequeños distanciamientos eran las reconciliaciones.

Al llegar al garaje entró en su coche y arrancó el motor para salir de su edificio e internarse en el convulso tráfico de la ciudad. Encendió el reproductor de su Mercedes y el sonido de un piano atravesó los altavoces. Se dejó caer suavemente en su asiento, tranquila y relajada. Amaba esos momentos. El trayecto de su casa al trabajo era siempre un bálsamo para todos sus problemas y cuitas. Cuando había aceptado aquel empleo, tres años antes, se había planteado seriamente la opción de mudarse a las afueras. No lo había hecho por el trabajo de Robin, sin embargo, recorrer media hora en coche todas las mañanas le parecía un verdadero fastidio. Con el tiempo, contrariamente a lo que pensaba, había aprendido a querer y venerar aquellos minutos en los que su mente organizaba sus quehaceres diarios, analizaba sus problemas o, simplemente, se quedaba en blanco disfrutando de su música favorita.

Cuando comenzó a vislumbrar el alto muro que rodeaba el recinto en el que trabajaba, Regina aminoró la velocidad de su coche hasta quedarse parada. Un joven espigado, vestido de uniforme, la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y, en cuanto la morena enseñó la acreditación que le daba acceso, abrió de forma automática la amplia verja que tenía ante ella. Se internó en el recinto, tomando el camino hasta su aparcamiento reservado.

En cuanto apagó el motor, cogió sus cosas y bajó del coche. Colocó sus gafas de sol y, durante unos segundos, se quedó contemplando el sombrío edificio de tonos grises en el que trabajaba. Todavía le seguía pareciendo irónico que, precisamente ese lugar, consiguiese hacerla sentir más libre que nunca. Recordaba sus primeros años, tras graduarse y doctorarse en psicología. Había trabajado en uno de los mejores gabinetes de la ciudad, un trabajo por el que muchos habrían vendido su alma al diablo. Ella, por el contrario, se sentía incompleta en aquel lugar. Trataba cada día a conocidos y adinerados empresarios, estresados por su trabajo y sus millones, así como a sus mujeres, en su mayoría amas de casa cuya única patología era una extrema obsesión por complacer a sus maridos y criar a sus hijos como "la Ley ordenaba". Aquel trabajo no la llenaba...lo tuvo claro desde la primera vez que pisó el elegante edificio que albergaba las consultas. Sin embargo, su nuevo empleo resultaba para ella un reto constante. Había trabajado en los casos más difíciles de toda su carrera y, por primera vez, había descubierto lo que era sentirse útil y necesaria.

Sonrió, avanzando hacia la entrada del recinto. Trabajar allí era para ella un orgullo, pese a que en su interior todavía resonaban los gritos de su padre al enterarse de que había conseguido un cargo en un lugar como ese.

-Buenos días, doctora Mills. -Le dio la bienvenida un hombre de mediana edad, pelirrojo, que custodiaba la zona de seguridad.

-Buenos días, Fred. -Dejó sus cosas sobre la cinta de control y pasó por el arco detector. -¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-¡Muy bien! Disfrutando de las niñas, ya sabe...

-Me alegro -Sonrió mientras recogía las cosas que el hombre le devolvía amablemente.

-¡Que tenga un buen día, doctora!

Regina agitó su mano mientras se internaba en los pasillos con su característico movimiento de caderas. Trabajar en una prisión no era fácil, era algo que había aprendido con el paso de los años, sin embargo la cárcel de Storybrooke era completamente distinta a las demás. La relación entre las presas y el personal que regía el centro nada tenía que ver con lo que habitualmente reflejaban los programas y series de televisión del país. Regina otorgaba parte de ese mérito a las reclusas, en su mayoría condenadas por delitos menores. La psicóloga había aprendido a entenderlas, a relacionarse con ellas, comprendiendo que, en la gran mayoría de los casos, el propio destino las había condenado antes incluso de que naciesen. No era que Regina las exculpase, ni mucho menos, pero, al profundizar en sus historias, había sido capaz de ver que no todo en la vida de aquellas mujeres era blanco o negro. Había una infinita gama de colores, de problemas subyacentes, familias desestructuradas, caminos equivocados, futuros truncados, barrios abandonados por los poderes estatales, pobreza, desesperación... Por otro lado, si alguien más era "culpable" de la buena sintonía que reinaba en la prisión, esa era la mujer cuyo despacho estaba a punto de pisar.

Con dos toques en la puerta anunció su llegada, sin embargo, entró sin escuchar ninguna señal proveniente del interior. Kathryn Nolan se encontraba tras su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza descansando sobre una de sus manos. Hablaba por teléfono y su cara invitaba a todo aquel que la viese a salir corriendo. Regina, por el contrario, avanzó hacia ella haciendo notar su presencia. La mujer de cabellos dorados levantó la mirada y,con un movimiento de mano, la invitó a sentarse frente a ella. La psicóloga obedeció y sonrió al encontrarse una taza humeante de café frente a la silla que la rubia había señalado.

Kathryn no solo era la directora de aquella prisión, sino también la mejor amiga de Regina. Su única amiga. La morena se pasaba cada mañana por su despacho para disfrutar con ella de su segundo café del día y contarse las novedades de su trabajo y sus vidas.

-¿No le dejé suficientemente claro que sus escusas no me valen? -Regina alzó las cejas ante el tono de voz de la rubia. Sonrió divertida al ver como la carótida de su amiga se inflaba y se apiadó de quien estuviese al otro lado del teléfono. -¿Sabe qué? No quiero volver a hablar con usted si no me pasa directamente con uno de sus superiores... Sí, eso mismo he dicho... No pienso tener a mis chicas en estas condiciones, si esto no se arregla esta misma tarde pondré una queja. Buenos días.

Kathryn colgó con fastidio el teléfono y la sonrisa de Regina se agrandó, esta vez de orgullo. Su amiga siempre defendía a las reclusas por encima de quien fuese, incluso de sus superiores. Era por eso que la morena había aceptado el puesto en cuanto la rubia se lo había ofrecido. Se habían conocido en sus años de instituto y la psicóloga la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era una mujer íntegra y con valores. Nunca se había doblegado ante alguien que estuviese por encima de ella si este cometía alguna injusticia, y precisamente por eso se había ganado el cariño y el respeto, no solo de su personal, sino también de las reclusas.

-¿Burocracia? -Cuestionó Regina con tono burlón.

-Tú más que nadie sabes cuánto la odio. -La rubia sonrió por fin, relajando su cuerpo y agarrando su taza de café. -Pero bueno, hablemos de temas más interesantes, esto estará solucionado en unas horas.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-¿De tu sonrisa, quizás? -Alzó una de sus cejas, haciendo reír a la morena.

-¿Qué sonrisa?

-Regina Mills, llevo semanas aguantando tus quejas y tu mal humor. Si las cosas han cambiado, y he de suponer que para bien, merezco una explicación.

-Está bien, está bien. -Alzó sus brazos en señal de rendición. Al fin y al cabo, su amiga tenía razón. -Esta mañana, las cosas han...mejorado considerablemente... -Sonrió con un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas

-Mmmm ¿Sexo salvaje por la mañana, doctora Mills?

-Más bien coitus interruptus por la mañana. -Soltó una carcajada ante la cara de incredulidad de su amiga, que exigía, silenciosa, una explicación. -Roland apareció antes de que...

-¡Oh, Dios! Y luego me preguntas por qué no quiero tener hijos...

-Pues yo creo que serías muy buena madre.

-¿Qué? ¡Quita, quita! Solo de pensarlo me entra una alergia... -Fingió picazón en los brazos. -Más bien volvamos a ti, a Robin, a la cama...

-Sofá -corrigió la morena con una pícara sonrisa.

-Mmmm siempre me han gustado los sofás. -Bromeó antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su café y, finalmente, ponerse seria. -Pero entonces ¿Han mejorado las cosas?

-Esta noche vamos a cenar juntos.

-¡Por fin! -Alzó sus brazos al cielo, agradeciendo a todos los Dioses. -¡Lo ves! Te dije que las cosas se solucionarían. Te lo mereces...Los dos os lo merecéis.

-Bueno...no adelantemos acontecimientos. -Intentó frenar el contagio que la alegría de su amiga pudiese producir en ella. -Por ahora cenaremos juntos y hablaremos...tenemos mucho de qué hablar todavía.

-Hablar está sobrevalorado, querida.

-¿Olvidas que soy psicóloga?

-No podría, te recuerdo que por eso estás aquí.

-Sí, y precisamente por eso me voy a ir. Ya puedo visualizar la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de mi despacho.

-Por desgracia en eso no andas desencaminada.

-Lo suponía. -La morena se levantó y tiró la taza vacía de plástico en la papelera. -Gracias por el café.

-Encantada de servir a la mejor psicóloga de la prisión. -Le guiñó un ojo antes de que se girase hacia la salida. -¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Como siempre. -Confirmó cerrando la puerta del despacho tras de sí.

Como ella misma había predicho, en la mesa de su despacho le aguardaba una montaña de informes sin revisar. Si algo no le gustaba de ser la jefa del gabinete era precisamente eso. Al menos un día a la semana lo tenía que dedicar a rellenar documentación, informes sobre las reclusas, peticiones... Burocracia...La odiaba casi tanto como su mejor amiga. Suspiró, antes de sentarse en su incómoda silla de piel. Al menos ella, a diferencia de Kath, cubría un trabajo más práctico durante el resto de la semana. De martes a viernes, la psicóloga se encargaba de tratar a las reclusas con mayores problemas de adaptación. Cuando alguno de los cuatro trabajadores adjuntos a su gabinete veía difícil un caso, este pasaba a sus manos. Desde que había llegado a la prisión, había conseguido verdaderos avances en la totalidad de sus pacientes, ganándose la admiración de sus compañeros y de las propias reclusas.

Con el pensamiento de acabar lo antes posible con todos los papeles que cubrían su escritorio, se puso manos a la obra.

Estuvo largas horas revisando y corrigiendo archivos, descansando únicamente a la hora del almuerzo, donde disfrutó de la compañía de Kath. Habían planeado juntas la cena de aquella noche, que le hacía mantener una sonrisa constante. Su amiga le había aconsejado que se arreglase con sus mejores galas y preparase un ambiente romántico. Era algo que ella misma había pensado ya. En los primeros años de su matrimonio solía sorprender a Robin con cenas así y este siempre se quedaba maravillado. Pensando en su posible reacción, cerró el último informe que descansaba sobre su mesa. Sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que al fin su escritorio estaba vacío. Se recostó durante unos segundos en su silla, mientras revisaba la hora en el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes. Si salía en ese momento llegaría puntual para recoger a su hijo.

Se levantó y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para marcharse. Cogió su maletín y su chaqueta y avanzó hacia la puerta, apagando todas las luces. Los pasillos de la zona de despachos estaban vacíos y apenas asomaba una tenue luz por debajo de la puerta de dirección. Kathryn siempre era la última en marcharse. Pensó en pasar por su despacho para despedirse pero, antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta, uno de sus psicólogos adjuntos la interceptó colocándose frente a ella.

-¡Archie! -Se llevó la mano al pecho, asustada.

-Perdón, doctora Mills...yo...

-¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

-Me disponía a visitar su despacho, doctora.

-Archie, puedes llamarme Regina. -El hombre asintió tímidamente y Regina sonrió, sabiendo que nunca conseguiría que aquel hombre utilizase su nombre de pila. -¿Qué quería?

-Verá yo...tengo un caso difícil y...

Regina observó cómo su compañero se masajeaba las manos en un gesto que denotaba su nerviosismo. Portaba una carpeta azul, seguramente el informe de la reclusa de la que hablaba. La morena agarró el archivo antes de que el hombre consiguiese arrugarlo por completo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Llevo tratando a esta joven dos meses pero...la verdad es que...es que no consigo ninguna mejoría...

Regina sonrió levemente y agarró las manos de aquel hombre entre las suyas. Archie era un gran psicólogo y podía ver en su mirada la desazón que causaba la imposibilidad de resolver un caso. Su compañero parecía realmente avergonzado por no haber conseguido el cometido que se esperaba de su trabajo.

-Tranquilo, Archie. Ahora mismo tengo algo de prisa, mi hijo me está esperando, pero te prometo que lo miraré con calma y mañana te daré una respuesta.

-Es...está bien, doctora Mills...digo Regina Mills...digo Regina... -Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, con un rubor que hizo reír a la morena.

-Nos vemos mañana, Archie.

-Sí, Regina y...gracias.

La morena guardó la carpeta en su maletín y, tras despedirse de Kath, salió de la prisión camino a la ciudad. El atasco en las calles del centro hizo que llegase retrasada a la puerta del colegio. Allí, Roland esperaba de la mano de su profesora. El pequeño salió corriendo al verla y la morena se disculpó con la joven de cabellos rojizos.

-No se preocupe, señora Mills. Roland se ha portado muy bien y apenas hemos esperado unos minutos.

-¡Lo ves, mami! Me he portado bien.

Regina sonrió ante lo que significaban esas palabras. Alargó su mano para agarrar la del pequeño y, como le había prometido, comenzaron a caminar hacia un parque cercano.

Pasaron allí más de media tarde, Roland disfrutando con unos amigos y ella deleitándose solamente con verlo feliz. Su pequeño era un niño despierto, pese a que solo tenía cinco años. En las reuniones del colegio, los profesores siempre le hablaban de su fascinante curiosidad e imaginación, así como de sus ganas de aprender. Regina se sentía orgullosa de él y aprovechaba cada momento libre que le regalaba su trabajo para disfrutarlo a su lado. Juntos habían empezado, unos meses antes, unas clases de música. Regina había leído en un cartel la curiosa disciplina que impartía un joven para fomentar el amor por la música así como las relaciones entre padres e hijos. Robin, en un principio, también se había mostrado entusiasmado con la idea, pero su trabajo apenas le había permitido asistir dos días. Aun así, la psicóloga no había desperdiciado aquella oportunidad y disfrutaba tanto como su hijo en cada una de las clases que se impartían una vez por semana. Roland, además, participaba en numerosas actividades de la escuela como talleres de pintura, de baile, deportes...

Regina lo contempló durante horas aquella tarde, y lo habría hecho durante todo el día si no fuese porque comenzó a intuir los síntomas de cansancio en el pequeño.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Roland apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Regina lo ayudó a ducharse y le dio la cena mientras preparaba la lasaña que le había prometido a su marido. En cuanto acostó a su hijo y tuvo la lasaña en el horno, se tomó un tiempo para arreglarse ella misma. Se duchó, alisó su corta melena y se maquilló dando a sus labios ese toque carmín que volvía loco a Robin. Se miró frente al espejo de su habitación, semidesnuda, cubierta tan solo por un conjunto de lencería negro. Pese a tener treinta y cinco años su figura apenas había cambiado. Siempre se había cuidado y su vientre lucía plano, encumbrando sus pechos, así como sus brazos y piernas estaban perfectamente torneados.

Recordando las palabras que había compartido con Kath durante el almuerzo, se enfundó en un vestido negro entallado, el favorito de su marido. Este realzaba su escote y se amoldaba a su esbelta figura hasta la parte alta de sus rodillas. Decidió no calzarse de nuevo sus zapatos de tacón pues, pese a todo, quería moverse con comodidad por la casa.

Cuando estuvo lista, sonrió al reflejo que le devolvía el espejo y salió de su cuarto camino de la cocina. La lasaña estaba ya casi lista así que decidió apagar el horno y dejarla allí para que no perdiese el calor. Descorchó una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa, antes de preparar la mesa con una pequeña vela en el centro. Encendió el reproductor de música y activó su lista de canciones favorita. Satisfecha con el trabajo y entusiasmada ante la llegada de su marido, cogió su copa y se sentó en el sofá cómodamente a esperarlo.

Pasó allí tres largas horas, sin variar su posición y con la cuarta copa de vino servida. La música ya se había tornado repetitiva y la vela se había consumido por completo.

Soltando un largo suspiro, se levantó del sofá y sacó la lasaña del horno para colocarla sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera tenía apetito, pero quizás si su marido la veía allí se daría cuenta del nuevo error que había cometido. Apagando el reproductor y todas las luces, avanzó hacia su dormitorio con la copa medio vacía en una mano y la botella de vino en la otra. Lo dejó todo en la mesita de noche y se desnudó lentamente, sintiéndose estúpida al contemplarse de nuevo en el espejo. Se desmaquilló con las lágrimas brotando libremente por sus mejillas. La sensación de vacío volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su interior. Lo hacía con más intensidad, estrangulando su pecho y su estómago.

Necesitaba una vía de escape para no seguir pensando en lo ocurrido. Se sentía incapaz de frenar las lágrimas y su pecho bajaba y subía con tanta velocidad que estaba segura de estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

-Vamos, Regina, cálmate. -Se sentó en su cama y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar su respiración normal. -Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien...Todo va a pasar...Todo va pasar...

Cerró los ojos y lentamente comenzó a sentir como sus pulmones recogían aire con aparente normalidad. Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se quedó durante largos minutos en la misma posición, controlando su ritmo respiratorio, los latidos de su corazón y con la mirada anclada en el maletín que ella misma había dejado en el suelo de la habitación al entrar en casa.

Entonces lo recordó. Archie le había dado un archivo que tenía que revisar. Quizás con eso lograba evadirse de todo lo ocurrido...

Sacó el informe del maletín y, tras ponerse su camisón de seda, se recostó en la cama tapándose con las mantas.

-Vamos a ver... -Abrió la carpeta azul y se topó de frente con una foto de la reclusa en cuestión. -Expediente número 108/231932. Swan, Emma...


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo y en especial a los que habéis seguido la historia o habéis marcado "Favorito". Más especial todavía mi agradecimiento a Ruth Maria, Vainilla47 y a ese invitado anónimo por vuestros comentarios, que para mí son el verdadero empuje que necesitamos los escritores para seguir actualizando.**

 **CRUCE DE CAMINOS**

 _La lluvia caía incesantemente sobre su cuerpo, pero ella hacía minutos que ya no la sentía. Tampoco sentía sus piernas, que se movían veloces en un intento de robarle segundos al reloj. Necesitaba llegar. Las calles estaban oscuras y la lluvia imposibilitaba su visión, sin embargo su cuerpo la guiaba como si tuviese el itinerario marcado de forma automática. Necesitaba llegar. Su pecho subía y bajaba, buscando consuelo, clamando al cielo para que lo regase de oxígeno. Sentía los latidos de su corazón bombeando en sus oídos. Aquella llamada lo había cambiado todo. Su cerebro intentaba procesar la información recibida pero la necesidad de llegar a aquel lugar era todo cuanto podía pensar en ese momento. Necesitaba llegar. Necesitaba llegar…_

 _Tras doblar la última esquina pudo distinguir las luces a lo lejos. Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron, uniéndose al rítmico parpadeo de aquellas bombillas. Rojo, naranja, azul…_

 _Frenó sus pasos súbitamente y entonces lo vio…_

 _-No…no… ¡NO!_

-¡No!

Los chirriantes muelles de su cama gritaron al sentir la elevación de su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón eran desacompasados y sus pulmones se inflaban y desinflaban con una amenaza de salir expulsados por su boca. Las gotas de sudor recorrían cada rincón de su piel, haciendo que su camiseta blanca se aferrase a su pecho y abdomen.

-No… -Susurró una vez más, intentando reponerse de aquella recurrente pesadilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente a la penumbra que la rodeaba. Con las piernas cruzadas, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y pasó sus manos por el pelo. Los mechones estaban húmedos por el sudor y la imagen de la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos en aquel sueño la sobrevino. Suspiró lentamente, cerrando de nuevo los ojos. A lo lejos podía sentir murmullos, pasos, ronquidos… Tenía claro que sería imposible dormirse. Una nueva noche en vela... Por desgracia, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Se dejó caer otra vez en la cama. Los incómodos muelles parecieron sonreír maliciosos al recibir de nuevo su espalda. Por triste que pudiese parecer, también se había acostumbrado a ellos y ni siquiera intentó encontrar una postura más cómoda. Sabía que sería utópico.

Los sonidos lejanos siguieron atormentando sus oídos. A cada segundo que pasaba parecían hacerse mayores. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, aun sabiendo que de nada serviría.

Lo más difícil de vivir en aquella cárcel era que nunca se hacía el silencio.

Ni siquiera el estar allí encerrada, el ver coartada toda su libertad, podía superar el horroroso infierno que para ella suponía ese ruido constante. Daba igual que fuese noche o día, que estuviese en el comedor, en su habitación o incluso en la biblioteca. El ruido siempre estaba presente.

Ella, que siempre había sido una mujer de silencios, rugía de desesperación al encontrarse en una situación como esa. No podía evitar pensar que quizás esa era su verdadera condena. Desde muy pequeña había aprendido a amar la paz y la calma que otorgaba el silencio. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, antes de entrar allí, cuál era su sonido favorito, ella simplemente hubiese enmudecido. En sus silencios se creaban las melodías más maravillosas. Su cerebro dibujaba notas en el aire cuando el resto del mundo se callaba. En aquel lugar, por el contrario, aquella tarea le resultaba del todo inalcanzable.

Silencio…

¡Cuánto lo añoraba!

-¡Eh, rubia! –Escuchó un susurro proveniente del lado derecho de su cama. Giró levemente su rostro, intentando enfocar en la penumbra la figura de su compañera de celda. -¿No puedes dormir?

-¿Tú tampoco duermes, Rubs?

-Tu cama no es muy silenciosa, ya sabes...

-Perdona…

-¿Una nueva pesadilla?

-Así es. –Contestó de forma escueta, girando de nuevo su cuello para clavar los ojos en el techo de la celda. Ruby no preguntó nada más acerca de ello. La conocía demasiado bien como para no hacerlo.

-Mañana es el combate final. ¿Vendrás? –Emma cerró los ojos. No quería ir, pero sabía de antemano que su respuesta final sería afirmativa. –A Mulán le gustaría…

-A Mulán le dará igual quién esté allí siempre que vea tu preciosa carita.

-¡Emma! –Escuchó el bufido de su compañera y sonrió con la vista fijada en el techo. Le gustaba jugar con ella. –Mulán y yo no tenemos nada…

-Eso decís, sí.

-¡Serás…! –De pronto sintió la almohada de Ruby impactando contra su rostro, pero cuando estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe unos pasos las alertaron.

Ruby recogió su almohada y ambas se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos. En la penumbra, Emma pudo distinguir al oficial encargado del turno de noche. El hombre pasó por delante de la celda y, tras aguardar allí unos segundos, siguió su recorrido a lo largo del pasillo.

-¿Entonces vendrás? –Emma resopló al volver a escuchar a su amiga.

-Sí, iré.

-¡Bien! –Pudo imaginarse, por el tono de voz, que Ruby estaba sonriendo e inevitablemente ella también la imitó.

-Por la mañana hemos quedado para hacer unas pancartas de ánimo y…

-No podré ir.

-Emma, pero…

-Ruby…

-No, Emms, sé que no te gusta eso de socializar, pero te aseguro que…

-Rubs…Rubs…Frena un momento. –Sonrió ante las palabras de su compañera. –Mañana por la mañana tengo sesión con el psicólogo.

-¿Con el psicólogo? Mañana es martes.

-Lo sé, pero Hooper me ha llamado esta tarde para informarme de que va a dejar mi caso.

-¿Qué? –Emma pudo sentir los muelles de la cama de Ruby e imaginó la postura que había adoptado la joven. Giró su rostro y, como había previsto, se la encontró colocada de lado, con el codo afincado en el colchón y la cabeza reposando en su mano. "Siempre tan predecible y chismosa" Rio para sus adentros. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Al parecer ya soy una loca de "nivel uno". –Bromeó intentando restarle importancia.

-¡Oh! Bueno…eso…eso está bien

-¿Está bien? ¿Dormirás tranquila de ahora en adelante conmigo al lado?

-Pues claro que sí, no seas estúpida. –Intentó lanzarle de nuevo la almohada pero Emma reaccionó a tiempo. –Yo solo me refería a que así podrá tratarte la doctora Mills.

-La doctora Mills, ya… -La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios y lentamente se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. –La famosa doctora Mills...

-Así es…y estoy segura de que ella conseguirá contigo grandes avances.

-Ruby, no necesito ningún avance. Precisamente por eso, nadie los va a conseguir.

-Eres una testaruda, Emma Swan.

-Y tú una soñadora, Ruby Lucas.

-Está bien, está bien. –Ruby se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama, frente a ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El estado somnoliento en el que se encontraba minutos antes parecía haber desaparecido por completo. -¿Por qué no dejas que te traten los psicólogos?

-No me gustan. –Se levantó ella también, adoptando la misma postura que su compañera. –Y tú también dejarás de gustarme si empiezas a actuar como uno de ellos conmigo.

-Ojalá tuviese yo el poder de convicción que tiene la doctora Mills… -Musitó la joven morena con aire soñador. Emma sonrió al verla entre las tinieblas a las que su visión se había adaptado.

-Vaya con la doctora Mills…

-Cuando la conozcas sabrás de lo que te hablo, Emma. Ella es tan especial, tan…Me ayudó tanto cuando llegué aquí… -La sonrisa de las dos mujeres se fue apagando ante aquellas palabras.

Sin decir nada, Emma sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la morena. Ruby llevaba casi un año en aquella prisión y, aunque ella había entrado tan solo hacía dos meses, la había puesto al tanto de toda su vida. La morena era la única persona con la que se relacionaba en aquella cárcel. Muchas reclusas habían intentado acercarse a ella, tenía que reconocerlo y lo agradecía, pero siempre había sido una persona reservada, introvertida y con problemas para abrirse a los demás. La situación no había cambiado allí dentro, por mucho que su psicólogo lo hubiese intentado.

La relación con Ruby había sido el "daño colateral" de tener que compartir los mismos metros cuadrados, pero un "daño" que, al final, había acabado agradeciendo. Pese a que su amiga tenía una verborrea tan incontrolada que había hecho soñar a Emma con hundir la almohada en su boca, tenía que aceptar que le agradaba su compañía.

Con el paso de los meses y viviendo casi pegadas las veinticuatro horas del día, ambas habían empezado a conocerse. Ruby hablaba sin parar como método de desahogo dentro de aquel sitio, y Emma simplemente la escuchaba en silencio. Escuchar siempre se le había dado bien, mucho mejor que conversar. Eso era algo que la morena también había aprendido de ella. Cuando lo creía necesario la dejaba para que luchase con a solas sus demonios internos.

Ambas tenían modos distintos de afrontar el similar destino que les había tocado, sin embargo habían conseguido compenetrarse a la perfección para hacerlo juntas.

-Me alegro de que lo hiciese. –Susurró la rubia tras unos segundos de silencio. A ella no le gustaban los psicólogos, era algo que no creía poder cambiar, pero agradecía enormemente que alguien hubiese estado al lado de Ruby cuando lo había necesitado.

-Quizás deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Que te haya ayudado a ti no quiere decir que…

-Está buena. –Soltó Ruby de sopetón, con una sugerente sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ah, sí? –Emma tenía claro que aquella información para ella era del todo irrelevante, pero agradeció que su amiga rompiese el tenso momento.

-Lo está. Tiene pinta de ser tu tipo.

-Yo no tengo ningún tipo.

-Todos tenemos un tipo, Emma…

-¿Sabes? Yo antes…

-¡Eh, vosotras dos! –Una voz ronca hizo que ambas saliesen de la burbuja en que se encontraban y diesen un respingo. El oficial que había pasado minutos antes se encontraba apoyado en las verjas que separaban las celdas del pasillo. -¿No os parece demasiado tarde para charlas?

Las dos mujeres se acostaron de nuevo en sus camas, sin decir una sola palabra. El oficial se mantuvo unos minutos más allí parado y Emma sonrió en la oscuridad al sentirse como una jovencita a la que regañan sus padres en medio de una fiesta de pijamas. Si algo tenía Ruby era la capacidad de hacer que la vida dentro de esa prisión fuese mucho menos asfixiante de lo que le había parecido en un principio.

En cuanto el oficial desapareció de la entrada, Emma se volvió a colocar boca arriba, con sus ojos clavados en el techo. Sintió como, a su lado, Ruby bostezaba y se desperezaba estirando todo su cuerpo.

-Descansa, Rubs. En unas horas sonará nuestro maravilloso despertador.

Ruby asintió en la oscuridad y se acurrucó como una niña pequeña entre las sábanas. Emma sonrió al verla y se acomodó ella también, aun sabiendo que ya no conseguiría volver a dormir.

-Emms. –Musitó la morena tras varios minutos en los que Emma ya la había creído dormida. –Dale una oportunidad a la doctora.

-Buenas noches, Rubs.

Y el aparente silencio se hizo de nuevo. Ese odioso silencio regado de sonidos. Ese que conseguía desquiciarla por completo. Y, como había previsto, fue incapaz de dormirse.

Cuando la estridente alarma que anunciaba un nuevo día rompió la calma de la noche, ella seguía con los ojos abiertos clavados en el techo. Había tenido tiempo de recordar su pasado, como hacía con nostalgia cada noche. Había tenido tiempo de analizar el presente, ese odioso presente de paredes grises al que había sido arrojada por manos propias y ajenas. Y había tenido tiempo de soñar con ese futuro incierto que seguía atemorizándola.

La conversación de Ruby también había tenido eco en su conciencia parte de la noche, así como lo siguió teniendo durante aquella mañana. Mientras limpiaba los pasillos, empleo que le habían asignado desde su primer día allí dentro, intentaba imaginar su encuentro con la doctora Mills.

Nunca les había prestado mayor atención a los psicólogos del centro. Ni siquiera se había fijado en otro que no fuese Archie Hooper. No creía que tras ese día fuese a ser diferente, de hecho, en su mente tenía claro que nada cambiaría. Sin embargo, tras la charla con Ruby no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por la imagen de Regina Mills. Por eso, cuando oyó que un oficial la llamaba para recordarle su sesión, sintió un ligero temblor en sus piernas. Se regañó a sí misma casi al instante. "Tan solo es una sesión más" Intentó reafirmarse en sus ideas. "Es una psicóloga y los psicólogos no te gustan".

"Nada va a cambiar"-

"Nada va a cambiar".

Se repitió varias veces la misma frase, hasta estar frente al despacho de la jefa del gabinete de psicólogos.

Regina sintió dos golpes en su puerta y dio su permiso para que Emma entrase. Cerró la carpeta que Archie le había dado el día anterior, antes de que la puerta de madera maciza se abriese. En ella estaba todo el seguimiento que su compañero había hecho de la reclusa con número de expediente 108/231932. Cuestionarios, resoluciones, test, anotaciones, valoraciones…Palabras y más palabras que Regina se había aprendido casi de memoria. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos daban buena cuenta de ello.

En cuanto sintió las bisagras de su puerta rechinar, alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la joven de cabellos dorados que conocía gracias a la foto que acompañaba su expediente. Emma entró con paso firme y seguro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos claros se anclaron firmemente en los de aquella mujer de pelo castaño, como una señal de rebelión anticipada.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan. –Regina intentó no separar la mirada, conociendo de antemano aquel comportamiento. –Tome asiento, por favor. –Señaló una de las sillas que tenía frente a ella y en la que la rubia se sentó sin dejar de mirarla. –Soy la doctora Mills y…

-Y será mi psicóloga asignada hasta que pueda resolver mi caso, ese que Archie Hooper ha dado por imposible. –Se adelantó Emma. La psicóloga alzó una ceja en un gesto que denotaba cierta diversión ante su comportamiento.

-Si lo hubiese dado por imposible usted no estaría aquí. ¿No cree?

-Lo que yo crea o no está de más en estos despachos.

-¿Es eso lo que le ha dado a entender el doctor Hooper? –Emma no respondió, aunque quizás su silencio dijo a Regina todo cuanto quería oír. –Yo no soy él, señorita Swan. A mí sí me gustaría saber lo que piensa de su propio caso.

-Lo que pienso de mi caso, doctora Mills, es simplemente que no hay caso. –La morena se reclinó sobre su asiento, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro que por un momento logró descolocar a Emma.

Desde que la reclusa había entrado por la puerta, el contacto entre sus miradas no se había perdido. Sus ojos permanecían anclados en una lucha continua por mantener el mando de la situación, algo que se reafirmaba con cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Vaya! He de suponer que es de esa clase de personas a las que no le gustan los psicólogos...

-¡Vaya! He de suponer que, en el fondo, tampoco es tan mala psicóloga...

Regina sonrió más ampliamente y Emma desvió por primera vez la mirada de sus ojos para clavarlos en aquella perfecta sonrisa. Por un momento las palabras de Ruby volvieron a su mente, aunque intentó hacerlas desaparecer al instante.

-Le aseguro que no lo soy. De hecho, soy muy buena.

-Entonces estoy segura de que será capaz de rellenar esos informes mucho mejor que su compañero. –Señaló la carpeta azul que Regina tenía frente a ella. La morena alzó una ceja, dejando en evidencia su sorpresa. –Imagino que se trata de mi historial…

-Imagina bien. –Volvió a sonreír mientras cogía la carpeta y la abría. -¿Cree que el doctor Hooper se ha equivocado en sus evaluaciones?

-Bueno…yo no he podido leerlas…

-Pero… -La incitó a continuar

-Puedo imaginármelas.

Regina volvió a mirarla. Los ojos claros de aquella mujer producían en ella una extraña sensación. Pocas veces había visto una mirada tan vacía como la de Emma Swan. En el tiempo que llevaba en aquella prisión, se había acostumbrado a las miradas atormentadas de las mujeres a las que atendía y se consideraba una experta en leerlas. La de aquella rubia, sin embargo, era todo un enigma. Lo único que en ese momento podía ver en sus pupilas eran las ganas patentes de reto. Desde que había entrado por la puerta, Emma le había lanzado un guante que ella, gustosamente, estaba aceptando.

-La escucho… -Alargó su brazo para animarla a continuar, mientras dejaba la carpeta cerrada sobre la mesa y se recostaba de nuevo en su sillón.

-Antisocial. Estoy segura de que esa es la primera palabra que se puede leer en ese informe. Dificultad para relacionarse, para mostrar afecto e incluso establecer una conversación tanto con sus compañeras como con su propio psicólogo… -Se acomodó en su asiento, rascando la barbilla como si estuviese escudriñando en su mente. Regina sonrió ante el gesto sin poder evitarlo. –Supongo que eso lo ha llevado a imaginarse mi infancia...Padre maltratador, madre prostituta o alcohólica, barrio marginal…algo así… -La psicóloga se sorprendió ante sus palabras pero no dejó que esta lo notase. Había acertado en todo.

-Y según usted ¿Está errado en sus conjeturas?

-Si le respondiera a esa pregunta estaría haciendo todo su trabajo. ¿No cree? –Regina se dio cuenta de que había utilizado la misma entonación con la que ella había formulado minutos antes la misma pregunta. En un marcador imaginario que tan solo ella veía, la rubia acababa de apuntarse un nuevo tanto.

-Entonces ¿Qué cree que debería hacer con usted, señorita Swan? ¿Qué propone?

Emma la miró nuevamente, entrecerrando sus ojos como si así fuese capaz de descubrir la trampa de aquella pregunta.

-Si me dejase a mí proponer el plan de la sesión… -Dijo con cierta desconfianza todavía. –Le diría que rellenase ese informe con lo que quisiera. Al final de mes recibirá su sueldo sin importar si consigue algo de mí o no. Si no me gustan los psicólogos es porque, en la mayoría de los casos, buscan con tanto ahínco la satisfacción personal que les proporciona resolver un caso que se olvidan de que lo verdaderamente importante es que deben ayudar a la persona que dicen ayudar. –Entrecomilló las últimas dos palabras.

Regina la contemplaba en silencio, escuchando su razonamiento sin decir ni una sola palabra. El reto se había acabado, ya no estaban jugando. En aquellas sinceras palabras Emma se había abierto de cierta forma, aun sin saberlo. Fue en ese preciso instante que Regina entendió que aquella mujer no era como las que había tratado con anterioridad. Incluso se podría atrever a decir que tenía algo que la hacía distinta a cualquier persona que hubiese conocido antes.

-¿Y qué haría usted mientras tanto? –Preguntó con cierta vacilación. Sin saber por qué, su mirada evadió por primera vez la de la rubia. Emma apenas captó el gesto, simplemente sonrió para sí misma porque aquella pregunta sí tenía una respuesta fácil.

-Quedarme en silencio.

Regina volvió a alzar los ojos y durante una milésima de segundo alcanzó a ver algo de felicidad en aquella mirada. Emma, como si hubiese sido consciente de ello, agachó la cabeza.

-Está bien. –Concluyó la psicóloga tras unos segundos de lucha encarnizada entre su cerebro y sus propios impulsos. Emma alzó el rostro, con cierta confusión. ¿Estaba hablando aquella mujer en serio? Y como si hubiese leído su mente, Regina comenzó a teclear algo en su ordenador, centrando toda su atención en la pantalla. –Puede quedarse en silencio, Emma Swan…

Pese a la clara afirmación, el cuerpo de Emma se mantuvo tenso, a la espera de que la morena volviese a hablar o le dijese que todo aquello era una broma. Sin embargo, con el paso de los minutos comprendió, no sin sorpresa, que la psicóloga hablaba totalmente en serio.

Poco a poco sus músculos se fueron relajando, hasta que ni siquiera sus párpados pudieron resistirse a las suaves atenciones de aquella calma.

Y allí estaba, después de tanto tiempo...

El silencio.

Un silencio total, sin ruidos lejanos. Un silencio al que Emma se abandonó sin dudarlo, sintiendo que incluso podría echarse a llorar de la emoción en cualquier momento. ¡Cuánto lo había necesitado!

La paz más absoluta la invadió, sin importarle el lugar en el que estaba ni la persona que tenía enfrente.

Regina, por su parte, la observaba de forma discreta. No podía negar que le sorprendía lo que veía, aquella mujer entregada simplemente a la calma más absoluta. Repasó sus facciones una por una, notando la distensión de cada uno de sus músculos. Tenía tantas preguntas rondando su mente, tantas cuestiones que resolver… Sin embargo solo dejó que aquella mujer disfrutase del momento. En su interior algo le decía que eso era lo mejor, que, como ella misma le había pedido, estaba consiguiendo ayudarla.

Se mantuvieron así largos minutos. Ellas y el silencio, solos en aquel despacho.

Tan solo la alarma que anunciaba el final de la sesión consiguió sacarlas de aquel estado casi catatónico en el que se habían sumido.

Emma abrió los ojos y se encontró a Regina centrada en unos papeles. La rubia se levantó de su asiento sin decir una sola palabra. Conocía la señal. El tiempo se había acabado. En cuanto se giró, Regina la siguió con la mirada, observando como avanzaba hacia la salida.

-Swan. –La llamó en cuanto vio que agarraba el pomo de la puerta. La rubia no se giró, pero sí se detuvo. –La veo el viernes.

Emma abrió la puerta pero algo pareció impedirle avanzar. Cerró de nuevo y se giró hacia la psicóloga.

-Quizás a mí no me gusten los psicólogos, pero antes de marchar me gustaría agradecerle algo.

-Está bien, usted dirá. –Apremió, expectante y sorprendida.

-Ruby

-¿Ruby? –Cuestionó con incomprensión.

-Ruby Lucas. –Aclaró, y al ver el rostro de la morena supo que lo había entendido.

-Resulta irónico que me agradezca lo que, gracias a mi trabajo, he conseguido hacer con su amiga.

-Casi tan irónico como que una persona, antisocial para su psicólogo, tenga amigas.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse en ese juego que habían iniciado en el mismo momento en que se habían conocido.

-Creo en mi trabajo, señorita Swan –Se vio obligada a reafirmar su opinión para defender la valoración de su compañero.

-Yo nunca he creído en él, pero sí creo en los demonios…los demonios que cada uno de nosotros lleva en su interior. –Señaló su pecho, dejando claro que ella también escondía los suyos. –Ruby llevaba uno contra el que resulta muy difícil luchar. Uno que, irónicamente también, lleva nombre de "heroína" sin portar ninguna capa. Simplemente quería agradecerle que la ayudase a luchar contra él.

Sin decir una palabra más, Emma salió del despacho dejando a Regina más confundida que nunca. La reflexión de la rubia se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, especialmente el momento en el que había hablado de la adicción de Ruby Lucas. Sin perder tiempo, la psicóloga abrió de nuevo la carpeta que contenía el historial de la rubia y leyó las primeras líneas.

"Condenada a cuatro años en la prisión de Storybrooke por tráfico de estupefacientes".

Se levantó de su asiento y, con la carpeta en la mano, salió decidida de su despacho. Caminó por los pasillos y se paró en la última puerta, donde se encontraba el despacho de dirección. Entró sin llamar y avanzó hasta estar frente a Kath.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes acerca de Emma Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia. Gracias a tokha chan, Vainilla47, Ruth Maria, Cristina13, JBlack y los "anónimos" que comentáis cada capítulo. Sabed que recibo emocionada cada uno de vuestros rw y que estos son los que me animan a seguir con la historia.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **EMMA SWAN**

Kathryn alzó la vista de los papeles que tenía entre las manos y sonrió. Llevaba toda la mañana esperándola. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que buscaría información sobre su nueva paciente. Regina era de esas profesionales que se implican en cada caso y su amiga tenía claro que con Emma Swan no sería diferente.

-Llegas en el momento justo, acabo de preparar café. –Se levantó para servirle a la morena una taza.

Regina aceptó gustosa y ambas fueron a tomar asiento al sofá que decoraba una de las esquinas del despacho. En su camino, Kath cogió un archivador de su escritorio.

-Por la cara que traes debo imaginarme que lo que viene será interesante. -Sonrió la morena dando el primer sorbo a su café.

-Mucho más que eso, querida. -Regina alzó una ceja, expectante, pero su amiga tenía la malsana costumbre de conceder largos silencios con el fin de dar más dramatismo a sus palabras.

-Está bien, Kath, empieza ya. -Rogó, recibiendo a cambio el gesto airado y triunfante de la rubia, que abrió la carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

-Emma Swan nació en Houston hace treinta años. Es la segunda de tres hermanos, hijos de un militar condecorado. Se mudó a Boston con su familia cuando solo tenía cuatro años. Fue a esa misma edad que comenzó a estudiar en un conservatorio de la ciudad. Consiguió una beca para entrar en la escuela de música más prestigiosa del país y allí se graduó con honores a los veinticuatro años.

-¿Estás…hablando en serio? –Cuestionó una Regina más que sorprendida. Apenas había tocado su café y en su mente ya comenzaban a formularse cientos de preguntas.

-Y tan en serio. –Afirmó su amiga moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café. –Después de eso viajó a Europa para cursar unos estudios superiores y fue allí donde comenzó a hacerse un nombre. Así es… -Sonrió ante la cara de asombro de la psicóloga. –Nuestra nueva reclusa es una de las concertistas de piano más reconocidas del mundo. O al menos eso decía la crítica europea, que hablaba de ella como una de las jóvenes promesas del piano. Además es compositora y ha trabajado para varios cortos, series, teatro e incluso en una película francesa.

-Pero… -Regina ni si quiera sabía qué decir. La imagen de la mujer de cabellos dorados y mirada taciturna que había conocido horas antes se colaba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

-Y no solo eso. –La frenó Kath antes de que pudiese decir algo coherente. –Cuando volvió a nuestro país, donó parte de lo que había ganado en sus trabajos al conservatorio de Boston en el que había estudiado de pequeña. Creó una fundación que otorga becas a niños y jóvenes sin recursos pero con talento para el arte musical. Ella misma comenzó a dirigir la orquesta y coro juvenil del conservatorio.

-Wow –Fue todo cuanto pudo decir al ver que su amiga había acabado su exposición.

-Eso mismo pensé yo.

-Pero entonces ¿cómo…?

-¿Cómo acabó aquí?

-No me malinterpretes Kath. Sabes que no soy una persona que juzgue a los demás, y menos a las mujeres que tenemos aquí, pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé…resulta sorprendente.

-Así es.

La cabeza de Regina daba vueltas y vueltas arriesgándose a perder su propio eje. Intentaba adivinar las circunstancias que podían haber llevado a una mujer con tanto futuro a acabar en un lugar como ese.

-El último año y medio en la vida de Emma Swan es toda una incógnita. Los investigadores intentaron seguir su rastro cuando fue detenida pero no encontraron nada. Había dejado la dirección de la orquesta, ya no daba conciertos, no componía… -Kathryn dio un nuevo sorbo a su café mientras Regina intentaba procesar toda la información recibida. –Estaba a punto de coger un vuelo a Europa cuando los agentes de seguridad del aeropuerto la pillaron con una maleta cargada de cocaína. Se declaró inocente desde un principio pero las pruebas eran concluyentes y en el juicio tampoco pudo demostrar nada que validase su testimonio.

Regina se quedó completamente muda. Kathryn la observaba en silencio mientras degustaba los últimos sorbos de su café. La morena apenas había probado el suyo. Había entrado en el despacho de su amiga buscando respuestas y tenía la sensación de que lo único que había obtenido eran nuevas incógnitas.

En los años que llevaba trabajando en la prisión de Storybrooke había visto ciento de casos. En la mayoría había actuado como psicóloga principal y en otros muchos colaborando con sus compañeros. Había escuchado en silencio las historias de cada una de las presas que pasaba por su gabinete, sin embargo ninguna era tan asombrosa como la de Emma Swan. ¿Cómo una mujer que había triunfado en su carrera profesional acababa condenada por tráfico de estupefacientes? ¿Habría caído ella también en la adicción? ¿Serían las malas compañías las que la habían arrojado a aquel lugar? ¿Sería simplemente la necesidad de dinero y poder?

Cientos de preguntas a las que todavía no conseguía dar respuesta y tan solo una encumbrándose sobre todas las demás. ¿Sería Emma Swan de verdad culpable?

Dos toques en la puerta del despacho de la directora la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Kathryn alzó la voz para dar paso a un oficial que asomó tímidamente la cabeza por el filo de la puerta.

-Doctora Mills. –Regina se giró hacia el hombre, interrogándolo con la mirada. –Una de las presas está esperando en la puerta de su despacho. Dice que tiene cita con usted.

Regina miró su reloj y se sobresaltó al comprobar que ya llevaba más de media hora en el despacho de su amiga. Levantándose de forma apresurada dejó el café sobre la mesa y se despidió de Kathryn.

Durante el resto del día, la psicóloga estuvo atendiendo a sus pacientes y a varias reuniones con compañeros que requerían su punto de vista sobre determinados casos. Intentó centrar todos sus sentidos en cada una de las tareas pero la imagen de Emma Swan y las palabras de Kathryn se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Cuando salió de la prisión estaba completamente exhausta. Se había retrasado rellenando unos papeles y la oscuridad de la noche ya había hecho su aparición en el cielo. Al arrancar su coche para poner rumbo a casa, escuchó el sonido arrullador de la melodía de piano que salía de sus altavoces. Por un momento se sintió en paz y en calma, pero el rostro de Emma Swan la sobrevino de nuevo. Se imaginó a aquella mujer detrás de un piano, haciendo sonar aquella maravillosa melodía. Siempre había amado la música y creía que todo aquel que la practicaba estaba lleno de libertad, pasión y rebeldía. Intentaba evocar lo que había visto en los ojos de aquella reclusa, sin embargo solo los recordaba vacíos, carentes de vida.

Suspiró, cansada, y apagó el reproductor de su Mercedes. El silencio la invadió, como lo había hecho en su despacho cuando había estado con la rubia. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba aquella mujer con el silencio? ¿Por qué lo necesitaba tanto?

Al llegar a su casa dejó el maletín, la chaqueta y las llaves en la entrada. A lo lejos escuchaba las risas de Roland y se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo el sonido. Allí se encontró a su hijo jugando con Granny, que le lanzó una rápida mirada por encima de sus gafas.

-¿Un mal día, pequeña?

Regina sonrió a aquella mujer, intentando no preocuparla. Sabía que sería en vano, Granny la conocía demasiado bien. Ella misma la había criado desde que era una niña y, tras el nacimiento de Roland, había hecho lo mismo con el pequeño. La psicóloga había compartido cada uno de los momentos de su vida con ella y era una de las pocas personas que conocía todos y cada uno de sus secretos.

-Solo un mal día. –Se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

-Hoy has llegado muy tarde, mami. –Se quejó el pequeño, todavía en sus brazos.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero prometo que mañana te lo compensaré.

-He dejado una ensalada en la nevera. –Anunció Granny acariciando su espalda. –Quiero que comas. Estás más delgada. –Regina sonrió ante las atenciones de la mujer y dejó que esta besase su frente. –El pequeño Roland ya está duchado y cenado. Estábamos a punto de irnos a la cama.

-Yo me encargo, Granny. Puedes irte a casa.

La anciana asintió levemente y recogió sus cosas antes de despedirse de Roland. Luego se acercó a Regina y agarró su rostro por ambas mejillas.

-Tu marido está en su despacho, ordenando unos papeles.

Regina no dijo nada. Sabía que Granny estaba al tanto de la situación de su matrimonio. Desde el día anterior, en el que Robin la había dejado sola con la cena en la mesa, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra.

La anciana salió de la casa y Regina pidió a su hijo que fuera a darle las buenas noches a su padre. Después, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño, donde la morena lo arropó y le leyó un cuento.

-Hace tiempo que papá no viene a leerme. –Musitó el niño, con los párpados cerrándose por el sueño.

-Papá está muy ocupado ahora con el trabajo, mi amor.

-¿Ya no nos quiere como antes? –Las palabras susurradas del pequeño hicieron que un nudo invisible se cerniese sobre su estómago. Regina intentó, a duras penas, sonreír y acarició el cabello del pequeño en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Roland, si algo te puedo asegurar es que, pase lo que pase, ni papá ni yo dejaremos de quererte. Eso es algo que nunca sucederá.

El pequeño sonrió, aparentemente convencido por sus palabras, y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Regina se quedó allí largos minutos, observando su respiración pausada, y en cuanto se cercioró de que estaba durmiendo, apagó las luces y salió del cuarto. Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró tranquila al ver el salón y la cocina vacíos. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con Robin. No quería discutir y mucho menos quería arreglar las cosas. Todavía se sentía defraudada con su marido y su día de trabajo tampoco había supuesto una mejora en su ánimo.

Aprovechó la soledad en la que se encontraba para cenar la ensalada que Granny había preparado para ella. No tenía mucha hambre pero sabía que la anciana tenía razón. Había bajado de peso en las últimas semanas aunque ella intentaba restarle importancia.

En cuanto acabó su cena, recogió las cosas y ordenó la cocina. Estaba dispuesta a irse ya a la cama, sin embargo, cuando se giró, se encontró a Robin apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Hasta cuándo va a durar este silencio? –La morena no respondió. Dejó el trapo que había usado para limpiar sobre la mesa e intentó salir de la cocina. El brazo de su marido se lo impidió. –Regina, lo siento…

-Déjame pasar. –Lo miró desafiante, desarmándolo por completo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? –Cuestionó apesadumbrado.

-Empieza por dejarme pasar. –Robin bajó el brazo, dándose por vencido. –Y luego ve a darle las buenas noches a tu hijo cada día. Solo entonces tendremos algo de que hablar…

Regina salió de la cocina dejando a su marido en la misma posición. Esta vez tenía la clara intención de no volver a caer ante sus plegarias y lloros. Si Robin quería una nueva oportunidad debía ser él mismo quien se la ganase. Ella ya había hecho suficiente.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Sabía que esa noche volvería a dormir sola pero cada vez le dolía menos. Se desnudó y entro en su baño dispuesta a darse una ducha. El agua caliente cayendo sobre su espalda actuó como un relajante para su cuerpo. Todos los problemas parecían desvanecerse, escurriéndose por su piel y terminando en el desagüe. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pero ella ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué o por quién lo hacían.

Estuvo largos minutos enterrada bajo aquel chorro de agua, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a arrugarse y su llanto cesó. Solo entonces salió del baño y se vistió con su camisón de seda.

Antes de acostarse revisó la habitación, encontrándose su portátil colocado en una de las mesillas de noche. Instantáneamente, una idea recorrió su mente. Fue hasta allí y lo cogió, antes de tumbarse en la cama y taparse con las sábanas.

Cuando el ordenador arrancó, la imagen idílica de su familia en un día de playa golpeó su visión. Intentó no mirarla, accediendo rápidamente a su navegador. Suspiró, lentamente, cerrando los ojos para reponerse de los recuerdos que le traía aquella imagen. No quería pensar más en Robin o en su matrimonio. En ese momento sus planes eran otros.

Llevó sus manos al teclado y, cuando vio que el buscador se abría, dejó que sus dedos escribiesen aquello que, con ferviente necesidad, quería averiguar.

"Emma Swan"

Para su sorpresa, cientos de resultados se abrieron ante sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, se centró primeramente en las imágenes.

Allí estaba…La mujer en la que había estado pensando durante todo el día. Una mujer que, sin embargo, parecía completamente distinta. En las diferentes fotografías se la podía ver con elegantes vestidos, trajes, faldas… Su rostro estaba maquillado con sencillez y su pelo siempre arreglado con sutiles ondas. En cada una de ellas lucía una sonrisa que Regina no había visto en todo el tiempo que habían compartido esa mañana.

La psicóloga repasó cada foto, centrándose en esos ojos azules que tanto la habían impactado durante la sesión. Intentaba analizar sus miradas, que parecían las de alguien feliz y orgulloso de sus propios logros.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y masajeó el puente de su nariz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella misma sabía que no iba a lograr sacar nada de aquellas fotografías.

Con una lenta exhalación dejó atrás las imágenes para centrarse en los numerosos artículos de prensa. Muchos de ellos hablaban de su detención y su ingreso en prisión. Viendo la cantidad de crónicas que había de lo ocurrido, se preguntó cómo no había estado al tanto de ello.

Sin embargo, no todos los artículos que llevaban el nombre de Emma Swan en titulares hablaban de su detención. Como había dicho su amiga Kath, había cientos de artículos escritos por críticos de música que alababan el trabajo de aquella joven. También había anuncios de sus conciertos, páginas en las que se informaba de las becas que otorgaba el conservatorio de Boston e innumerables foros de artistas que nombraban sus composiciones.

Regina se pasó horas indagando en la vida de aquella misteriosa mujer. Sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, fruto del cansancio, sin embargo su curiosidad ganaba paso al sueño. Con una nueva idea rondando su mente, abrió la plataforma de vídeos más conocida y tecleó de nuevo el nombre de su paciente. Como había ocurrido horas antes, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de suscritores que tenía su canal.

Emma Swan había publicado decenas de vídeos con sus actuaciones. Regina se paseó por las miniaturas hasta que una de ellas consiguió captar su atención. El nombre de una de las obras más conocidas de Beethoven hizo que frenase su viaje por las decenas de vídeos. Ella misma había escuchado miles de veces aquella obra. Su madre era amante de la música del compositor alemán y ella había heredado el mismo gusto después de pasarse su infancia escuchando todas y cada una de sus piezas.

"Beethoven – Für Elise – Emma Swan Piano & Orchestra"

Pulsó en enlace sin pensarlo y esperó a que el vídeo diese comienzo.

En la imagen principal se podía contemplar un auditorio repleto de gente que esperaba en silencio el inicio del espectáculo. Segundos más tarde, la cámara enfocó el escenario, donde una orquesta estaba perfectamente colocada, con su director al frente. El público rompió en aplausos cuando Emma Swan salió a escena, avanzando hacia el centro con paso firme. Llevaba un elegante vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo y sus cabellos dorados caían en ondas suaves hasta sus hombros. Sonriendo levemente, saludó al público con una sutil reverencia de cabeza. Repitió la inclinación girándose hacia la orquesta y el director y finalmente tomó asiento frente a un largo piano de cola.

Regina mantenía sus ojos pegados a la pantalla, siguiendo cada movimiento de aquella joven. Los vítores y aplausos se fueron disipando, dando paso a un fastuoso silencio. Emma Swan colocó ambas manos sobre las finas teclas blancas y negras y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Su posición era regia, con la espalda perfectamente alineada. En su rostro, las facciones relajadas dieron paso a una tímida sonrisa cuando, al fin, las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con las teclas de aquel piano.

El cuerpo de Regina se estremeció al escuchar aquellas primeras notas, ejecutadas con una brillante sutiliza. Los ojos de Emma Swan volvieron a cerrarse, mientras sus manos, expertas, se movían con una maestría innata a lo largo del piano. Regina no podía dejar de mirarla. La pasión con la que tocaba traspasaba la pantalla de su ordenador y hacía que todo su vello se erizase. En aquel escenario, frente aquel piano, la joven de cabellos dorados parecía ajena a todo cuanto los movimientos de sus manos producían. La orquesta tocaba de fondo, pero ella parecía estar allí sola, en un mundo inaccesible. Su espalda se curvaba con cada movimiento, sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente para luego relajarse, como si la música inundase cada célula de su ser.

Regina cerró los ojos también, dejando que esa suave melodía la meciese. Por primera vez en semanas su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco, abriéndose simplemente a ese torrente de notas perfectamente unidas y ejecutadas. Una lágrima abandonó sus ojos, pero esta vez no de pena o de dolor. Esta vez lloraba de pura emoción.

Cuando la pieza terminó, los aplausos del público la sacaron de su recogimiento.

Emma Swan se levantó de su asiento y saludó nuevamente a las localidades, con una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción, orgullo, agradecimiento y, sobre todo, respeto.

Regina pausó el vídeo y se quedó mirándola durante largos minutos, perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces se había hecho la misma pregunta ese día. ¿Cómo había acabado Emma Swan en prisión?


End file.
